The present invention relates generally to medication dispensing devices, and, in particular, to a device that facilitates dispensing a fixed dose of a liquid medication.
Patients suffering from a number of different diseases frequently must inject themselves with medication. To allow a person to conveniently and accurately self-administer medicine, a variety of devices broadly known as injector pens or injection pens have been developed. Generally, these pens are equipped with a cartridge including a piston and containing a multi-dose quantity of liquid medication. A drive member, extending from within a base of the injector pen and operably connected with typically more rearward mechanisms of the pen that control drive member motion, is movable forward to advance the piston in the cartridge in such a manner to dispense the contained medication from an outlet at the opposite cartridge end, typically through a needle that penetrates a stopper at that opposite end. In disposable or prefilled pens, after a pen has been utilized to exhaust the supply of medication within the cartridge, a user, who then begins using a new replacement pen, discards the entire pen. In reusable pens, after a pen has been utilized to exhaust the supply of medication within the cartridge, the pen is disassembled to allow replacement of the spent cartridge with a fresh cartridge, and then the pen is reassembled for its subsequent use.
One known injection pen used to administer a fixed dose of medication is disclosed in PCT Publication Number WO 02/30495. Although this injection pen, and perhaps other devices known in the art, may be suitable to deliver a fixed dose, it would be desirable to provide an injection pen that is even simpler to operate to properly deliver a fixed dose of medication.